


Murder in the streets

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Death, Insanity, Mystery, Slow biuld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetalia modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder in the streets

Alfred F. Jone’s Journal  
2015 March 18th

People watch TV shows and read books to get away from the real world and into some replica where everything is interesting and you get hurt but you never die, because memories live on. Until a year ago I thought I was destined for something great to happen something that would change the course of humanity. But it never came, I spent years of my life waiting, hoping, praying for something new, something interesting to happen. I guess I was a little shit considering I was sent to a boarding school for the trouble makers of the world. A group of misfits something has to happen right?  
Nope not even when I was locked in a room with no exit did a comet fly to the ground and leave me forced to work with my new “friends”. But this year will be different I’ll put aside the idea of varies, essayers, ghouls, dragons, witches and all that bull shit. This year I’ll be captain of the football team…err…scratch that maybe I’ll just I don’t know, run for a school representation position. God why is it so hard for a kid who isn’t a “superstar” to have a life?

Voice recording taken by Alfred F. Jones of his father before the crime.  
2015 March 18th  
“ GOD DAMNIT ALFRED ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN OUR REPUTATION!? YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, ACTING UP LIKE THIS, THIS IS WHY NO HIGH CLASS BOARDING SCHOOL WILL ACCEPT YOU, THIS IS WHY I HAVE TO STAY HOME FROM WORK THREE DAYS A WEEK THIS IS WHY YOU ARE THE FAMILY FAILURE….”

“ And so Mr. Jones the jury has found you guilty of the murder of your father Jason Jones, You shall be sentenced to life in prison with possible parole.” 

Alfred F. Jone’s Journal  
2015 March 19th

They took away my actual journal but I had to write this, I needed someone to know the truth about what happened. I don’t murder My father. And if your reading this you can help me. I’ll tell this story as though it was another person as if this were to be discovered by the wrong person it would be catastrophic. Even putting my name on this is dangerous. But I need some way of you being able to track down the notes. I don’t know how many you should expect but, remember if they find out your looking into this, they will kill you. The note is in the book five to the right of the leather bound journal.


End file.
